


What's a Magikarp?

by jehc



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehc/pseuds/jehc
Summary: No Pokemon were hurt in the making of this story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something Storm and I came up with. Thanks to Lara and Gin for beta.
> 
> I own no part of the book or movie Devil Wears Prada and that makes me really, really sad.

 

“Excuse me ma’am I’m so sorry. Are you OK?” Andy Sachs put her hand gently to her head. She could already feel a lump growing where the back of her head hit the pavement.

“I’m alright,” she shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. Andy thought she may have actually passed out for a few seconds.

The teen put out his hand to help her up explaining, “I didn’t mean to knock you over, there was this Magikarp, you see, and I only need one more to evolve a Gyarados.

“Maybe you should try and watch where you’re going rather than playing Pokémon on your phone.” She looked at her watch, “Shit I’m going to be late!” Andy rushed off without giving the young man another glance.

Andy was second assistant to the Editor in Chief of the world’s premier fashion Magazine, Runway. Her boss, Miranda Priestly, was known as the Queen of Fashion as well as by some other, not so nice, nicknames that made it clear that being late was not an option if you wanted to stay employed or, according to some, alive. At Runway if you aren’t 15 minutes early you are late.

Her first stop was Starbucks to retrieve Miranda’s morning coffee. “Hey Andy, long time no see.” She was greeted by a smiling barista.

“Really?” she asked. “The weekend didn’t seem long enough for me.” Andy was practically bouncing with nervous energy. She was hoping she could get the coffee up to the office before her boss came in, Being late with the coffee was not a great way to start a Monday. “I’ll just take her usual,” she said. She took the drink and was gone in a flash.

Her speed walking through the Elias Clarke building was not an unusual sight so Andy was baffled by the surprised looks she was getting from her coworkers, ‘Jeez, I’m not that late,’ she thought.

When she got to the office she was relieved to see it empty. ‘Thank God,’ she thought, and she placed Miranda’s coffee on her desk and arranged her periodicals in the manner that the editor preferred. After these tasks were done Andy sat down at her desk and was surprised there were no notes demanding early morning tasks.

* * *

 

Emily Charlton, Miranda’s first assistant was not looking forward to another day without a second assistant. The last one went out for a coffee run on Thursday and on Friday morning Emily finally gave up hope that she would be back. Another day of trying to do the work of two people was not her idea of calm. She knew the day would be off to a bad start anyway, because she had not had time to get Miranda a cup of coffee.

Emily reached the office and was shocked to see Andy sitting at the second assistant’s desk. “What in the hell are you doing here?” Emily’s voice was so high pitched it was almost a screech. “You need to-“ Emily was interrupted by her cell phone’s tone, alerting her to a text. “Shit, she’s here,” she said after glancing at her cell and sure enough the ding of the elevator was heard followed by a quick time click of heels.

Miranda began spouting her litany of tasks when she was barely through the door. “Emily, I need 12 more skirts from Calvin Kline and I am out of scarfs…” her voice tapered off and her eyes widened when she noticed the second occupant in the office. “Andrea,” she said in a voice that was as low as Emily’s was high. “What do you think you are doing in this office? Did you smack your little head on the pavement on your way in?”

“Wow,” Andy replied brightly. “How did you know?” Clearly used to being expected to do things before being asked Andy continued, “So skirts from Klein and scarfs, I’m on it.” She was gone before either of the other women could respond.

Miranda slowly turned back to face Emily and said in an even lower voice, “I know we are in need of a new second but what in the world gave you the idea that we should be recycling the used ones?”

“I didn’t…I thought you…” Emily threw her hands in the air. “I came in and she was just here!”

Miranda looked into her office spotting the coffee sitting on her desk for the first time in days. “Did you?” She said waving her hand in that direction. Emily shook her head in the negative. “You are telling me she just walked in to the office and took her job back?”

“It seems so, shall I call security when she returns?”

 Miranda cocked her head seeming to try and puzzle out the actions of her former employee. Her eyes locked on the coffee on her desk. “No, no I’d like to see how this plays out.” She began to walk in to her office.

“But what if she is here to spy on us?” Emily asked timidly.

“If that is the case I expect that the fashion section of her little newspaper will be much improved. Currently it is quite abysmal.” She reached for her coffee.

Emily squeaked in protest, “Are you sure you should drink that.”

“Really, I don’t know what her game is, but I doubt it’s a ploy to poison my coffee,” She picked up the drink, “I doubt Andrea has an evil twin prone to murder.” She took a sip and hummed, “That’s all.”


	2. Chapter 2

Nigel walked into the office and stopped at Emily’s desk. “Did I just see--”

“Yup,” Emily interrupted, clearly irritated.

“What in the name of Prada is she doing here?”

“Working”

“Did you bring her in?”

“Nope”

“Miranda hired her back?”

“Nope”

“Hello, could you help me out here? What is she doing back?”

“She just marched right in with a cup of coffee and went to work!”

“Did she get fired from the Mirror?”

“No idea.”

“Well what has she said?”

“Nothing, she just came in with coffee then went out to get skirts.”

“Has Miranda seen her?”

“Yes, she even drank the coffee.”

“So, what did she say?” Nigel was getting impatient.

“She told me to play along and see what Andy’s game is.”

“Let me get this straight, Andy walked in here pretending she never left, and Miranda wants us to do the same?”

“Exactly”

“Why?”

Emily rolled her eyes. “As prone as she is to explaining things she surprisingly chose not to outline her thoughts.”

Nigel shook his head, “God what that woman wouldn’t do for a good cup of coffee, honestly.”

“Emily,” Miranda called her first assistant in to her inner sanctum. “Unplug the second computer, we don’t want to give her a free pass to everything, tell her it’s a virus or something. No access to scheduling or anything sensitive until we know what her endgame is.”

“What should I do with her?”

Miranda blew out a puff of air, “Frankly Emily, if you can’t find things for her to do why am I advertising for a second assistant at all.”

“Yes Miranda”

“When she gets back,” she pointed to her empty cup, “more coffee.”

* * *

 

Miranda’s day felt more peaceful then it had in months. It seemed having her wayward assistant back had a calming effect on the often-agitated woman. She smiled as she heard Emily getting a little payback, assigning Andrea with jobs such as reorganizing the supply room, a job that was admittedly severely needed. Best of all she brought lunch and coffee hot and on time!

“Andrea,” she called the younger woman into her office, “arrange a grooming appointment for Patricia.”

“Yes, Miranda.”

“Andrea,” the younger woman came in again, “remind Roy that the girls have riding lessons after school today.”

“Yes, Miranda.”

Miranda just couldn’t resist calling Andrea into the office for small tasks throughout the day. ‘Face it, you just like to look at her,’ she ruminated. Miranda enjoyed the frisson of excitement that tingled down her spine each time her surprisingly returned second assistant came near. She didn’t call her in only to look at her, but the view of her walking out was always a bonus.

“So,” Miranda looked up and found Nigel standing in her doorway. “Are we really going to spend the day pretending that she still works here?”

Miranda’s lips formed a little half smile, “Yes I believe we will.”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

“Oh, come on, she left without notice and then spontaneously walks in three months later and you’re just going to let her?”

“Hmm,” she rested her chin on her steepled fingers, “yes.”

“Once again, why?”

“I think with all the paper work around Paris I must have signed a vacation request and forgot.”

“No.”

“Possibly her mother was ill and that gave her 12 weeks under the family medical leave act.”

“No”

Miranda glared at him, “I am happy to see her back no matter the reason, I missed her.”

“There we go.”

Miranda glared and continued, “I don’t know why she is back. Maybe she got a job at Vogue and is spying for Anna.”

“Doubtful”

“Maybe she got fired from her little newspaper and is desperate for a pay check.”

“Unlikely”

“Maybe she missed me too.” Miranda looked at him shyly.

“There we go,” he smiled gently. “Honestly, the way you two danced around each other I was shocked that she left and even more shocked that you didn’t chase after her.”

Miranda straightened her back and glared at him. “I do not chase, Patricia chases, animals chase. Editors, especially married ones, do not chase!”

“But you missed her.” She looked away. “What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to wait it out, she can’t go on like this forever. It’s a ridiculous little game we are playing, but let’s face it, Emily can use the help.”

“And you my friend don’t mind the scenery,” said Nigel grinning.

* * *

 

Andy felt her stomach clench when she noticed Miranda looking out at her. Of course, this was nothing new, from her first days at Runway she found the editor enticing, her whole body tingled when Marinda gave her the morning once over. She often dreamed of those piercing blue eyes looking at her in other circumstances, more intimate circumstances. Andy shook her head thinking, ‘Nope not going there, married boss, repeat after me, married boss.’

Andy went over to Emily’s vacant desk for a paper clip. She was rather annoyed that somehow most of the supplies from her desk were missing. ‘That’s odd,” she thought as she stared at the date displayed on Emily’s computer. She went to Miranda’s office and stood in the door way.

“Sorry to bother you Miranda but I think Emily’s computer has a virus too.”

Miranda’s eyebrows shot up, “How’s that?”

“Well, I noticed the date display is three months ahead.”

Nigel and Miranda locked eyes and then she looked back at Andrea searchingly.

“Andrea,” she asked, “did you actually bump your head on the way into work this morning?”

The younger woman petted the back of her head. “Yeah, I have a pretty big bump.”

“What happened?”

“This kid was trying to catch a Magikarp and ran into me.”

“Magic what? Oh, never mind come here.”

Andy’s knees went week when Miranda put her hand on the back of her head and grazed over the bump. “Good God Andrea why didn’t you see a Doctor you may have a concussion.”

“Oh, I’m willing to bet she does,” said Nigel sardonically.

Miranda glared at him, “Make yourself useful and call Roy we are leaving now. When Emily comes in tell her to cancel my day.” She took Andrea’s arm and lead her out of the office.

“Miranda what are we doing?”

“You, my dear, are going to the emergency room, you remember what those are don’t you?”


	3. Chapter 3

Once Andrea got in the car she began to speak, “Really Miranda this is nice of you but I am sure that I’m fine.”

“I’m not,” was the rather chilly response. “We will wait for the doctor to decide exactly how you are.”

“Ok, I guess. I mean what makes you so sure there is a problem? I think I have done a pretty good job at work today.”

“Yes, Andrea and that is precisely the problem, you have done a pretty good job at a job you quit three months ago.”

“What? What do you mean quit!”

“I mean Andrea that the date on Emily’s computer is correct and you seem to have lost over three months of memories.”

“I…Oh my God, I don’t know what to say.”

“At this point I suggest saying nothing until we see what the doctor says.”

As is usually the case in an emergency room they were at the hospital for several hours. Recognizing Miranda in spite of her scarf and glasses, the charge nurses got them into a private room right away. It always paid to keep the famous out of sight.

After a thorough examination and a CAT scan the doctor concurred that Andrea had a concussion. He was sure that her memory would return in time, but she needed monitoring.

When the women got into the town car Andy asked, “Can Roy take me home to my apartment now?”

“No Andrea you are not to be left alone.”

Andrea looked at her watch, “No worries Nate should be home from work by now.”

Miranda’s face became quite solemn, “I’m sorry Andrea but I overheard you tell Emily that you had ended your relationship just previous to our trip to Paris.”

“Paris!” Andy bellowed. “I went to France and I don’t remember it? I went to Paris?”

“Should I be surprised,” Miranda said chuckling “that you are more upset at forgetting France than your breakup?”

“Oh, well, the writing was already on the wall there, so I can’t say that I am surprised. I mean we were trying to make it work but we just couldn’t see eye to eye on things.”

“As a result, you will be coming home with me. You need to be monitored per the doctor’s orders and we must limit your activities appropriately.”

“Come home with you,” Andrea asked shock evident in her voice. Miranda nodded. “But won’t Steven mind, you know just springing me on him like this?”

“Yes, well,” Miranda said slowly, “another breakup that you missed. I’d say the writing on the wall was there too.”

Andy winced and nodded, “And the girls?”

“They are on break with their father so there will be no one else there for you to inconvenience.”

“So, I’m coming to stay with you at your house just you and me,” Andy said shyly.

Miranda nodded, “You are coming home with me, just the two of us,” she gave a tight smile. “Don’t worry I don’t actually have a dungeon under the house, you are perfectly safe.”

“Ha, Ha,” Andy replied sarcastically. “Do you know” she asked hesitantly, “if I have a job?”

“Yes, yes you do. I actually gave you a glowing recommendation.”

“Oh, thanks, what do I do?”

“You are on the janitorial staff at the Empire State building.” Andy gasped, “Wait,” Miranda said gently hitting her head with the palm of her hand, “that was the other one. You are a reporter for the New York Mirror newspaper.”

“Wow, you’re funny, who knew. Do you think I should have been there today?”

“Yes, I think you should have,” she handed her phone over to the younger woman.”

Andy hesitated, “Um I don’t know anything about the Mirror.”

Miranda dialed, “Emily get me connected to the editor of the Mirror.”

“Hello, this is Miranda Priestly. Yes, Miranda Priestly from Runway. No this is not a joke, I believe one of your employees turned up missing today. That’s right Andrea Sachs. I wanted to let you know that she was injured today and will be out of work for at least a week.” Miranda paused while listening. “She was knocked over and smacked her head on the pavement. Why isn’t she calling?” Miranda cocked an eyebrow and Andy nodded her permission to tell the whole story.

“She has a concussion and resulting memory loss. Yes, she lost a few month’s worth of memory.” Miranda took a deep breath clearly her patience was being tried. “She came to Runway this morning under the impression that she was still in my employ.” Andy could hear the other editor laughing through the phone. “Yes, it is quite amusing until you factor in the head injury that caused it.” The laughter stopped. “She will call you when her memory returns but regardless you should not expect to see her for at least a week.”

“That’s taken care of ,” said Miranda with a sigh. The town car pulled up to the house and the ladies went in. After hanging up their coats Miranda led Andy up to the guest room. “I think you should rest while I see about dinner.”

“Yes, Miranda.”

Miranda shook her head and left the room.

After about an hour Andy wandered down to the kitchen and found Miranda setting the table.

“Hi,” she said timidly.

“Ah, you’re up, perfect timing.” She motioned for Andy to sit down at the table. “I hope you don’t mind simple fare, I don’t use a cook when the girls are away.”

“It looks great,” Andy said looking at the penne pasta with pesto and garden salad. Andy was pleased at the comfortable atmosphere while they shared their meal. Afterwards Miranda wouldn’t let her help with the dishes.

“No, no, you are supposed to rest both physically and mentally.”

“What exactly am I supposed to do then?” Andy asked petulantly. “I’m not tired enough for bed.”

“I suppose you could read for a short time. Between the girls and I we should have something to interest you, I believe they have the complete set of Harry Potter.”

“Oh, you are funny, if the editor gig doesn’t work out for you there is always stand up.” Andy replied dryly.

The two women walked together to Miranda’s study. Andy grabbed a paper from the coffee table while Miranda began to study the electronic mockup of Runway.

“Holy cow!” Miranda jumped at Andy’s exclamation.

“What?” she asked sharply.

“Look,” she said jabbing her finger at the paper. “It’s me! It’s my name, I wrote this!”

“I do seem to recall telling you that you worked at a newspaper.”

Andy’s mood suddenly changed, and she became more subdued. “I really quit, that didn’t feel real to me, but I guess I really did quit.”

Miranda smiled gently, “Yes you really did.”

“But I felt so at home there this morning, I felt like I belonged there.” She sounded so adrift that Miranda got up and joined her on the couch.

“I assure you that you belong at the Mirror too. This is certainly not your first article and they have all been well done.”

“So, I got a job at the Mirror and left Runway?”

“Not exactly in that order, no.”

“Please tell me what happened Miranda, I feel so lost right now, I don’t even know about some of the most important parts of my own life.”

“All right,” Miranda began. “It happened in Paris. Irv had a plan to remove me from Runway.”

“No way,” Andy interrupted with a look of horror, “I didn’t help him or something did I? Of course not,” she said shaking her head, “I wouldn’t.”

“You did not help him. You actually worked very hard to inform me once you found out, but I already had it under control.” She continued, “In order to save my job I had to take away the chance of a new job for Nigel. He was very upset when I let him know what was happening, but he knew it was business and he agreed to pretend he wasn’t aware of what was coming.” Miranda smiled bitterly, “You however were not in on the secret and were quite upset.”

“Why did it have to be some big secret?”

“My reputation as the devil or ice queen suits my needs. People who see me as able to knock down my most loyal lieutenant are likely to think twice about crossing me. Playing politics is a waste of time.” She sighed, “I left it up to Nigel to tell you.”

“He didn’t?”

“He didn’t have time, you quit that night.”

“Did he tell me later, while I was working my notice?”

“You didn’t work notice.”

“You made me leave while we were in France?” Andrea’s eyes widened in betrayal. “You didn’t even let me finish the time in Paris?”

“Andrea, you got out of the car threw your work phone in a fountain and walked off into the night.”

“No, I couldn’t have done that,” Andy said agitatedly.

“Yes, you did exactly that. The next time we spoke was this morning.”

Andy put her hand to her head, “I can’t imagine that.”

Miranda looked at the younger woman with concern, she patted her shoulder, “Are you getting a headache?”

Andy nodded in the affirmative.

“This is too much for you, you need to rest and not worry. It’s all water under the bridge now. Let it go, I have.” Miranda stood up, “Come along I’ll get you some pajamas.”

Andy followed docilely and took the night things that Miranda gave her. “Get some sleep, I will wake you up a few times in the night as the doctor suggested.”

“You shouldn’t have to do that, what if you can’t get back to sleep? How will you be able to work tomorrow?”

“Are you forgetting that I’m raising twin daughters? If I had a whole night of uninterrupted sleep I would probably wake up in a panic.” She pointed to the bed, “Rest now, I’ll see you in a while.” Andy nodded and got into bed while Miranda left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

After she finished perusing the daily Runway mock up Miranda woke Andrea for the first time. The younger woman knew both of their names and where she was, satisfied Miranda went to bed herself.

The second time she woke her was the same as the first, but the third time contained a surprise. “Miranda,” Andrea said, “are you ok?”

“Yes, darling why?” Miranda blanched at the endearment hoping that Andy was too sleepy to notice.

“Had a bad dream,” she slurred sleepily.

“Oh?”

“You were sad, you were sitting on a couch in your bathrobe.”

Miranda closed her eyes and thought, ‘Of all the things to remember it had to be that.’ “That dream was a memory, Andrea, but I am fine now.”

Andrea reached over and grabbed her hand. “I don’t like to think of you being sad Miranda.”

“On that we are in accord, I don’t like to think of me sad either.” She patted their joined hands and then pulled away. “On the bright side it seems you are starting to remember our time in Paris.”

Over breakfast Andrea screwed up her courage and asked, “Why were you crying in Paris.

Miranda studied her face and then her own hands, looking up she said, “I was overwhelmed. Just before you walked in, I received a fax containing divorce papers from Steven. I knew that the next morning I would have to tell Nigel I was destroying his plans to further my own. I also had become conscious of a dream I didn’t know I had, a dream that was impossible.”

“I understand the situation with work and Steven were upsetting,” Andrea said hesitantly, "but Miranda Priestly having an impossible dream? That sounds, well, impossible.”

Miranda gave a self-depreciating smile, “It is rare, but it has been known to happen that a wish of mine didn’t come true.”

“I just don’t see it, I don’t see you having a less than perfect plan for any situation.”

“Plans and wishes are not the same thing.”

“So, your plans usually work, but not always your wishes. Do you wish your marriages lasted?”

“It’s more like I didn’t plan for them to fail.” Sure she knew what the next question would be Miranda quickly continued, “This is enough of the inner workings of Miranda Priestly. You need to get busy on the important task of doing nothing and I am going to work in my office until Cara comes at noon, she will stay with you until I return.”

“Cara, your nanny Cara?” Andrea practically shouted with indignation. You can't have your nannie coming to be with me!”

“Of course, I can, you mustn’t be alone, and I have a two o’clock run through.”

“But-“

“The doctor said your activities must be limited. I won’t spend the day worried that you are over doing it.”

“What the hell am I supposed to do all day?”

“Language Andrea, swearing is for people who lack imagination.” The women stared at each other challengingly. “You may read or watch screens in short intervals.”

“And if I can’t sleep?”

“Think happy thoughts.”

“Considering my situation, I’m not sure any will come to me.”

Miranda rolled her eyes, “I don’t know, write a short story or something, you are a writer are you not?” Spend your down time thinking about it and your uptime writing it.”

Andrea cocked her head in thought, “That’s actually kind of a good idea.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Miranda said sarcastically. “I only need one more to meet my daily idea quota.” She moved towards the door. “I have a video conference in twenty minutes and at least my top half needs to look like I run a fashion magazine.”

“Then if it is alright with you, I am going to read the newspaper.”

“For a short time,” Miranda nodded and left the room.

* * *

 

Andy almost dropped her teeth when Miranda strolled through the door at five o’clock. “Wow, you are home early!”

“Yes, I believe I'll get more done here rather than at the office with the new second assistant fluttering around. She needs to stop being so fidgety or I will fidget her right out the door.”

“I see,” Andy said disbelief tainting her voice. “So you think this one will last?”

“Only if she learns to stay out of my office, and answer the phone on the first ring.” Miranda said with a sigh

After saying good bye to Cara Andy watched as Miranda fixed a meal of baked haddock and salad. “I can’t keep sponging off you like this, I’m adding more work for you. Honestly Miranda, I should go home.”

“Nonsense,” Miranda said briskly. “You need someone with you so you will spend the week here, longer if your memory hasn’t come back.”

“But Miranda-“

“No, no that was not a question, you are staying.”

“Why?”

“Because you came to me,” Miranda replied softly. “When you got up off of the ground confused your mind didn’t take you to The Mirror or back to Cincinnati. You didn’t remember Paris with all the negativity associated with it.”

“But-“

“You forgot your dream job and remembered my coffee. That must mean something, and you aren’t leaving here until we figure out what that is!”

Andy stayed silent hiding the feeling that she might know what it is. Her mind rushed to the memory of holding Miranda’s hand in the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Andrea spent another day at the townhouse with Cara. She was almost jealous of the twin’s good luck in nannie. Cara was fun to chat with, kind and an excellent cook. On the down side she had eagle eyes and allowed no deviation from Miranda’s orders. She made sure Andrea kept her screen time to a minimum and got plenty of rest. By the time Miranda came home, at 7pm, Andrea was stir crazy.

After a pleasant evening meal Andrea joined Miranda in her study. “Andrea,” Miranda asked, “don't you think you should contact your friends and family and let them know where you are?”

“Umm, No,” was the hesitant reply.

“Why not?”

“From my perspective things are a little rocky in that quarter and God only knows what has happened in the last few months.”

“That’s the point, maybe they could tell you.”

Andrea’s voice was hollow as she replied sadly “I don’t think so, the last I remember my friends and family were pretty critical about my work and the trouble in my relationship. Now you tell me Nate and I broke up; I can’t imagine the fallout from that.”

“I see,” Miranda went back to working at her computer.

After a moment of silence Andrea snapped her fingers and exclaimed, “Facebook!”

Miranda jumped in her seat at the noise. “Andrea,” she said coolly, “I’m not sure my heart can handle your outbursts.”

“Right, sorry,” Andrea stood up. “I’m going to grab my phone and check my Facebook page, that should give me some clues.”

“Ah yes Facebook,” Miranda replied dryly, “a fountain of information, and if you can’t find out what you want to know you can at least enjoy some adorable cat videos.”

Miranda surreptitiously watched Andrea as she tapped on her phone. The longer Andrea studied the device the sadder she looked.

“Well?” Miranda’s patience wore out.

“I don’t work for you anymore,” Andrea said shaking her head again.

“I believe we had already established that.”

“I know, it just didn’t seem real somehow.” She shook her head again clearly baffled. “There are notes here from my co-workers and links to some articles I have written.”

“So you do have friends.”

“New ones I guess. There are messages from my old friends that are pretty hurtful, they blame me for the break up with Nate and pretty much write me off.”

“I’m sorry they felt the need to choose sides.”

Andrea tossed her phone beside her on the couch. “What it doesn’t explain is why I left you…I mean Runway.”

Miranda sighed, stood up and walked over to sit next to Andrea on the couch. “I told you, you were very upset for Nigel.”

“I know you did, and I am sure I was, I just don’t see that as reason enough to quit especially in the way you described.”

“You really weren’t happy about it, and when I pointed out you’ve done the same to Emily-”

“I what?” Andrea interrupted.

Miranda’s face went bank as she replied, “I gave you an ultimatum, you had to tell Emily you were going to Paris in her stead or leave your job. Like me you chose your job” She waited for Andrea to look at her with scorn for making such a request.

“That must have been awful for Emily.” Was Andrea’s surprising response and shook her head sadly.

“It certainly made her up her game. Watching your fashion free self,” Miranda smiled, “no offense intended-”

Andrea grinned, “None taken.”

“Watching you outshine her sent Emily the message that knowing how to run an office is a slightly more important part of an assistant’s job than how to differentiate between Kline and Donna Karen. The result is the best assistant I ever had. Sadly she is not really afraid of me anymore which takes some of the fun out of my day.” The two women shared a smile.

“Even so, that doesn’t justify using my cell phone to make a wish in a fountain.”

“I think the final straw was my statement that I see a lot of myself in you. You just couldn’t stand being compared to the Ice Queen.” Miranda looked at her hands waiting for a response.

“You said that?” Miranda nodded. “That would be a compliment, wow, a really big one.” Andrea took one of Miranda’s hands. “Once I settled in I really liked my job, I still wanted to be a journalist but that was in the future.” Andrea took a breath and continued, “The stuff,” Andrea grinned and Miranda grimaced, “with Nigel and Emily was business, I get that now and I am sure I did then. I just don’t understand why I left,” She looked at Miranda beseechingly, hoping for another explanation.

Miranda shook her head, stood up and went back to her desk. “It seems we will have to wait for your memory to come back so you can clear it up for both of us.” Andrea nodded and then let out a big yawn. “I think you have had enough thinking for one night, to bed with you.”

Andrea gave her a sleepy grin and complied with a quiet, “Good night Miranda.”

After spending another hour on the book Miranda readied herself for bed. As had quickly become her habit she stopped at Andrea’s door and peeked in. The door had the audacity to make a low creek, just enough to disturb the sleeping woman. 

“Miranda?” she said her speech slurred with sleep.

“Yes?”

“I don’t think, ‘You are an idiot if you don’t hire my greatest disappointment,’ counts as a glowing reference.”

“As I rarely give references I disagree.”

“Oh,” Andy said in response and rolled over and went back to sleep without even acknowledging her memory had returned.


	6. Chapter 6

Miranda left the house early the next morning, knowing Andrea’s memory had returned she wasn’t ready for the repercussions. She needed some space before she would be able to face the young woman who now remembered Miranda’s disregard for others feelings, the hurt she dished out to protect herself and Runway. Despite leaving a note, Miranda was sure that Andrea would be gone by the time she got home. She couldn’t force herself to deal with that loss before coffee.

—————————

Andrea woke up with her memories fully restored There wasn’t any great rushing of the past running through her mind, what had been missing was just back. She also remembered her comment in the night that would have given Miranda a clue that her memory had started to return. Andy knew Miranda had said she was to stay a week, memory or no memory, but now Andy wasn’t sure. Was Miranda’s early departure a message that she didn’t want to see her, a hint to leave. 

Andrea shuffled into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. Next to the coffee maker she found a note:

Andrea,

Do not think that your returned memory is an excuse to depart. You still need to be monitored and when I said you will stay for a week I meant a full week.

That’s all,  
MP

Cara arrived as she had the last two mornings and the day went on as usual, intermittent screens and lots of brain rest.

Unlike the last few days Miranda did not come home before six. It was actually eight o’clock before she darkened the door step. 

“Hi,” Andy said putting on her game face. “Are you hungry? Cara left you a plate I can heat up for you.”

“That would be lovely,” Miranda replied stiffly. “I’ll just freshen up.” 

Dinner was a quiet affair. Neither woman seemed to know how to start the conversation they both knew that they needed to have. After the meal they moved to Miranda’s study. Rather than going to her desk she sat down on the couch and motioned for Andy to do the same.

“Your memories have returned?”

“Yes,” Andy’s voice was quiet and hesitant.

“The mystery of why you left in Paris is solved?”

“Yes”

“So, which was it, Nigel? Emily? The thought of being like me?”

“Actually it’s D-none of the above.”

“I see, the work load finally got to you.”

“No, you don’t see, but you would find out much sooner if you would let me tell you rather then throwing out random theories.” Andy’s voice was agitated her attitude affected by what was to come.

Miranda looked taken aback by Andy’s sharp tone. “So, go head and enlighten me, I certainly don’t want to hold up the great reveal.” Her body was rigid as if waiting for a sharp blow.

“I left because of the hugs.”  
“Hugs?” Miranda asked rather shocked. “I have never so much as touched you. I have certainly never hugged you!”

“True and I never hugged you either, but I wanted to.”

Miranda raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“When you got the news of your divorce you looked so defeated I just wanted to take you in my arms and hug the hurt away.” Andy looked at her hands. “I wanted to be there for you and you just told me to do my job, so I did.”

“You looked so conflicted in the car, after disappointing Nigel. I could tell you were wondering if Runway was worth the sacrifice.” Andy continued in a low voice, “I just wanted to hold you tight and tell you that you could find something else for Nigel but Runway could never replace you.” 

Miranda waited silently for more.

“Then you started on your little speech about what I did to Emily and how I was like you. I could feel you pushing me away as if you knew what I wanted. You were so cold and I felt so rejected. Basically you pushed me away and I went.”

“So am I to understand you wanted a closer relationship with me and you left because you felt I was rejecting you?” Miranda paused, her head cocked in question.

“I guess so.”

“You were correct at that time I would have, rejected you I mean. I was your employer.”

“I know, so I left.” Andy put her face in her hands as her eyes began to tear up.

“I am not your employer anymore.” Miranda said quietly her hand reaching out to Andy’s shoulder.

“True,” Andy nodded and peaked through her fingers.

They locked eyes and Miranda continued, “I am feeling a little overwhelmed right now.”

“Would you, would you like a hug?” Andy’s expression was cautious but hopeful her eyes still wet from barely shed tears.

Miranda stood up, “Yes, yes I think I would.” 

In scarcely a moment Andy was on her feet with her arms wrapped around the other woman. Miranda pulled her in tight and the younger woman tucked her face in Miranda’s neck beginning to cry in earnest. Miranda rubbed her back, “Oh, no, no, no crying.”

“I missed you so much, I am sure that’s why I came back. I wanted another chance to be with you.”

“And you have it,” Miranda said gently, she moved Andy from her arms and took her hands. She looked into the younger woman’s eyes and said, “Since, as we have discussed numerous times in the last few days, you don’t work for me, I would love for us to be friends.”

“Friends, Miranda I-”

“Of course friends, isn’t hugging something you do with your friends? Aren’t you saying that is what you want?” Miranda dropped Andy’s hands and stepped back.

“Yes, of course,” Andy said. “It’s just that I… I just hoped, never mind I’m glad you want to be my friend, really glad.”

“I’m sensing that there’s a but here, what is it.” Miranda wrapped her arms around her waist waiting.

“Nothing really,” Andy put on a fake bright smile. Miranda cocked an eyebrow waiting for more. “Ok, in for a penny in for a pound, I guess.” Andy looked down at her feet and took a deep breath, “I was hoping for more, more than friends, more than hugs.”

“Are you implying a romantic affiliation,” Miranda said incredulously. Andy nodded and the tears began again. Miranda pulled her back into a hug.

“Please don’t cry, that does sound wonderful but there are more things then work and marriage in the way here. I’m twenty years your senior and I have two preteen daughters.”

Andy sensing that the arguments were half-hearted planted a little kiss on Miranda’s neck. “Don’t care,” she said. “Age is just a number and the girls and I will get along fine just like when I worked for you.”

Without realizing it Miranda moved her head to give Andy more access even while she continued to put up barriers. “The press will be a madhouse, I’m too old to be running around in the shadows.”

“I don’t care,” Andy said and began to kiss along Miranda’s jaw line. “I will be proud to be your partner, to hell with the press.” She placed her hand on Miranda’s chin and turned her face, “to hell with them,” she repeated and moved in for their first real kiss the first of many each more memorable then the last.

——————  
“Excuse me ma’am I’m so sorry. Are you OK?” Andy Sachs looked up from the pavement.

The teen put out his hand to help her up explaining, “I didn’t mean to knock you over, there was this Charmeleon, you see, and I only need one more to evolve a Charizard. 

“Maybe you should try and watch where you’re going rather than playing Pokémon on your phone.” She looked at her watch, “Shit I’m going to be late!” Andy rushed off without giving the young man another glance. 

Andy pulled out her phone and dialed a familiar number. “Emily hi, look I am going to be late. Please let Miranda know”

“And why should that matter to her.”

“Because I am bringing her lunch and I don’t want her to bite your head off when I don’t show.”

“Oh, you’ve gotten so cocky since you got a front page story.”

“Nope, I’m so cocky since I got your boss!”


End file.
